Sin (The Great Return)
Sin is the second demon as well as the second Emperor of Hell and, so, the younger "brother" of Lilith as well as Bael and the older "brother" of Alastor, Barbatos, Morrax and Zalgo as well as, later, Adam Milligan . Biography Sin is born as one of the first humans . He was turned by Lucifer himself at full power after Lilith and Bael, due to his way of turning, he was converted into an Emperor of Hell . Sin divided himself into seven sins who invaded the Earth long ago, after the murder by the Team Free Will of the Seven Deadly Sins, their entire part ressurected . Personnality Sin is a clever and cunning man who loves nothing but himself, he is extremely sadistic, he have the deadly sins to an extreme degree, Lucifer himself considered him as prideful . He, however, cares a little for the other Greater Demons, he shares with Alastor his love for both mental and physical torture . Despite being the incarnation of sins, Sin hates lying and the lies in general, it's why he considers the desires as perfect, for him, the desires are the purest expression of free will and truth . Powers and Abilities * '' Emperor of Hell-Level'' : Sin can do almost anything he want and is slightly weaker than a Grigori or his older "siblings" who still put him as an extremely powerfull entity . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Sin is weaker than a Grigori, Lilith or Bael but is still stronger than his younger "siblings" or Dean as a Knight of Hell . ** Super Speed : Sin can move faster than a lot of things. ** Super Stamina : Sin don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Sin, as a demon, is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Sin is immune to all bladed-weapons as well as exorcism . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Sin can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Demonic Possession : He need to possess poeples to act in the physical plane, he is one of the very few demons to be in his true body . * Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Sin is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : Sin can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can kill him . * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Time Imperators, Eve, and Adam can heavily kill him . * Archangels-Level Entities : The other Archangels, the Time Arcounts, the Necrosians and the Prime Demons and the Protogenoi can kill him . * Seraphim-Level Entities : The Seraphims or any entity equal to them can kill him . * Grigoris-Level Entities : The Grigoris or any entity equal to them can kill him . Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can kill Sin. * Archangel Blades : They can kill Sin. * Seraph Blades : They can kill Sin . * Angel Swords : They can kill Sin . * The Colt : The Colt can kill anything except five things in all creation . Other * ''Seals made by Primordial Beings' ': Gabriel can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:White-Eyed Demons Category:Emperors of Hell Category:The Great Return Category:Greater Demons